User talk:Mugiwara Franky/Archive 4
Delete list Got a couple of entries on the delete page list. Can you check them out MF please? One-Winged Hawk 23:57, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Spoilers Since when do we ever put in spoilers on pages? This is a manga/anime wikia if they don't want spoilers then they shouldn't be stupid enough to come here. Drunk Samurai 07:31, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :I have to agree, we have a spoiler warning on the front page. Its why its there, to warn people there may be spoilers on the site. If they ignore it... Their own fault. The only spoilers that should never make it here are the new chapter spoilers, for reasons e've been over in the past. Though they can be discussed on talk pages, for obivous reasons again. One-Winged Hawk 13:01, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Clumsy When I said clumsy, I was not refering to you. Someone added 2 "Manga and Anime differance" section title and I called the person idiot while deleting the frist "Manga and Anime differance" title when I was suppose to delete the second one(the one with the picture at the bottom), thus you just witness the clumsiness of Joekido, well because I'm Joekido, Joekido is known to be clumsy at some attempts when being serious. And that mark was random, it appears at times after I saved the edited page sometimes and that mark annoys me. I guess it's the result of this damn device I'm holding when editing the Wikia. Joekido 14:27, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :If you noticed the history, the two Anime and Manga differences in Foxy was a mistake on my behalf hence why I took offense.Mugiwara Franky 17:16, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Well, sorry. Joekido 17:48, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Apology accepted.Mugiwara Franky 17:53, 7 December 2008 (UTC) One Piece Hello. I noticed a problem on the "One Piece" page, but since it is connected with Japanese spelling and I don't know Japanese I waited for someone else to fix it. However after some time has passed I thought I should bring it to your attention. Please check "http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=One_Piece&diff=72367&oldid=67063" - this shows the current revision and an old one when everything (my opinion) is fine... Sorry to bother you with this but since I don't know the language I can't be sure... [ 10:27, 21 December 2008 (UTC)] :Thank you for notifying the error.Mugiwara Franky 10:38, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Alright, i'll try to get better in this stuf if i do it again, please, leave me a mesage, OK? thanks, Zoronoa Problem with other user the user Drunk Samurai is constantly undoing any edits i make, I don't think it's even about the quality of thae artical's any-more, just that he's mad at me for undoing edits done by him that i don't believe to be correct, but recently he's started undoing any edits i make even if it doesn't make any sense to do so. I consider this harrasment-- 02:49, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Drunk Samurai is doing it again on the Gecko Moria page, he's done this before but this time i'm not the only user who disagree's with him-- 02:49, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Drunk Samurai is doing it again on the shichibukai page, i'm just telling you so there's not another edit war and the page gets locked.--Swg66 01:16, 9 February 2009 (UTC) One Piece Fanon News At One Piece Fanon we got a Tournament if you enter and win firts place you will becaume a Bureaucrat and a Administrator! I hope you enter it's a Tournament about the most creative Location! Young Piece 17:18, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Just Asking I has just underring, is their a problem if I like to watch One Piece in english bather then in Japanese! I like to watch One Piece on 4kids and on FUNimation! What do you think! Please reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 01:22, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Can you help Me! I got a problem at school with a question. * After working for seven hours without a break, Carl was given a meal break of 20 minutes. Indicate how (2) This situation violates the rules on breaks under the ESA jobs. Do you know the answer! please reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 15:04, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Drunk samaurai He is constanly unding my edits, even when i'm only removing speculations, i don't think he's even doing it to fixthe articals but just to harass me, he been doing it on the Shichibukai page angain on the Doflamingo page.--Swg66 22:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :I've had a few complaints against this... Not just with the recent debunking of Mihawks name on AP... Other things, little things here and there, some I've had to fight over with DS. The Mihawk thigs the quiestest his been in undoing things... >_<' One-Winged Hawk 21:19, 12 February 2009 (UTC) he's doing it again--Swg66 22:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :I'll have to agree with all of your complaints. His actions appear to hinder progress as he appears to enforce his own views regardless of others' views. If he continues to bug you guys, I can reassure you that measures will be taken as the constant edit wars with him and anyone are headache to look at.Mugiwara Franky 02:06, 13 February 2009 (UTC) He was almost like me in my earlier days here. This time around I'm pretty annoyed at DS Joekido 04:33, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Urouge's Bounty The manga chapter in 498 was Scanlation by a unknown group but is was very well done so i have more faith that got it right then Franky house. so to find the chapter i read go to mangatoshokan. Go to mangatoshokan. and thank you for hearing me out. http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/onepiece/0/498/17 Your right i find a different scan and his bounty was 108,000,000 Protection on page Luffy's page got vandalised and everyone continued editing... Can you put a protection on the page for a few days to give everyone a chance to repair the damage? There is quite a mess now to repair, I had torevert to a much older version, we lost too many references in the early part of the page. Basically the idiot COPY + PASTED the text from the viewing page onto the editors page and saved it. One-Winged Hawk 17:03, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :The page has been protected for repairs as requested. However, its only for anons as its the only way for logged in non synops to correct it.Mugiwara Franky 19:08, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::I've looked at the edits after his edit and placed the ones that made sense. It's fixed at most as there weren't any big changes that can't be handled.Mugiwara Franky 19:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :::I was going to fix that tomorrow, I was getting ready to go out when I posted the message. Thats why I had t do such a major revert, I didn't have time to sort it out... Thanks MF. One-Winged Hawk 22:57, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Image changes on Profiles I update Image Guidelines to now include our two most important images we use, the profile image and idenification images (those 90 x 90 px images we used in template). I'm concerned with some pages, Nami in particular is a target for image profile changing a lot. I hope the updates are fine, we can can alter them where need be. One-Winged Hawk 12:15, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Deletion nominations Hi. Ive recently nominated some pictures for deletion- alot of unneeded Boa Hancock images that we dont use, some crapy quality ones, but also the most recent uploads of User:Urahara22 , who uploaded 6 or so Blackbeard images at once and five of those we dont need . His previous edits were Brook images, two of which we again dont need. Somebody should tell him were not an image hosting site . Cheers . --New Babylon 12:55, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't think that he thinks of us as an image hosting site, mostly it seems he has no clear what his doing. I pointed him to the Image Guidelines, its up to him to consider them. If he pays attention to them, we ignore him, but if he ignores them, then we must pay attention to his actions. One-Winged Hawk 00:30, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ?? Why where my edits undone, aren't dthose episodes specials? they don't further the story. 10:40, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :But I re-arenged the other ones, didn't you saw that? Not an easy task, the length of the page makes it difficult to edit. 10:46, 27 March 2009 (UTC) User:L00FY Just look at his user page. Fanfiction and fanart . His picture of "Roxas" was deleted, only for him to upload it again today . Other contributions today are http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Image:3.jpg http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Obliviob.jpg http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Oblivion.jpg http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Oathkeeper.jpg --New Babylon 17:47, 28 March 2009 (UTC) What do you think? "Make good choices and never let your mind wonder off" Is this a good mesage? Young Piece 02:01, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hey men Ban It Men Hey MF has erased all of Luffy's page, ban him Why OP Wiki Sucks? because of Joekido Who are you gonna call? Ogre Busters File:Joe1.gif|thumb|please bust my ugly mug This is not Quexinos Joekido 07:36, 21 June 2009 (UTC)